


You were always my happy ending

by maisiesfumero



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Remembering Whit and Callum are besties!, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: An AU were Whitney and Lee slept together when he came back and Whitney ended up pregnant with his baby.FOR PURPOSES LEO KIKG NEVER DIED HE JUST GOT ARRESTEDalso contains swearing cause why not
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Lee Carter/Whitney Dean, Linda Carter/Mick Carter, Mick Carter/Linda Carter, Whitney Dean/Lee Carter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

She sat in the bathroom anxiously, “please. don’t be positive” she muttered over and over again. “Whit hurry the fuck out of the bathroom” Dotty said pounding on the door making her jump. Whitney didn’t say anything and let Sonia deal with the small commotion probably telling Dotty to leave. “Whit, you’ve been in there for ages are you okay” 

Whitney pulled herself together “Yeah” she said before taking the test off of the side. “Shit” she muttered

The test was positive, she couldn’t do this, she wanted this back in 2016 before it was taken away from her, she was supposed to be in Wakefield with Lee, and their 3 year old child with possibly one more and planning for their third baby. She planned it all out with Lee, they’d have 4, both were used to big families and wanted to keep a tradition, but she had to fuck it up, that stupid little crush on mick and not being there for lee when he needed her the most. 

Whitney got up and flushed the toilet before washing her hands. She opyrhe bathroom door and hoped she could run straight to her room but Sonia was standing there making her jump 

“Whit are you sure you are okay” Sonia said pulling her in for a hug, Whitney sobbed into her arms “i’m pregnant” she sniffs as Sonia comforts her 

•••••

After a while, Whitney calls down, they are sat on the table in the kitchen as Sonia makes them both a cup of tea. “Who’s is it” Sonia questions her worried it’s Leo’s. 

“Lee.. Lee Carters” Whitney stares at the cup infront of her 

“Oh...” Sonia mutters before looking up at Whitney. 

“What am i supposed to do Son? Linda hates me still i can’t just go up to her and say “i’m pregnant with your grandchild” she’ll hate me even more” Whitney helplessly looked at Sonia

“There are options” Sonia said putting her hand on Whitney’s for a brief support 

“I ain’t getting rid of it” Whitney said in spite before storming off and outside. 

••••  
Whitney walks through the Market and pushes her way through the crowds of people 

“Whit” a familiar voice causes Whitney to stop and turn around “You must be freezing its February” Callum rushes up to her and takes off his Jacket and attempts to hand it over to Whitney who instead keeps on walking avoiding eye contact 

Callum follows and tries to get answers. “Whit come on” 

Whitney stops and walks into the cafe and sits in the corner table, Callum sits opposite her

“Is everything okay” Callum looks at her, Whitney shakes her head. 

“I’m pregnant-“ Whitney whispers but just loud enough for Callum to hear “and yes it’s Lee’s before you ask” she sniffs again 

Callum stutters and doesn’t know what to say. “Have you told him?” 

Whitney shakes her head “I’m keeping it, so i need too, but you can’t tell anyone, not even Ben” 

“I promise Whit, you know where i am if you need a chat” Callum smiles as Kathy comes over 

“Are you two gonna order anything” She looks at a still tearful Whitney before getting the message and waking away

•••••

A few weeks had passed since Whitney had found out she was pregnant, Sonia managed to squeeze Whitney in for an early scan and test to officially confirm the pregnancy. She was healthy and so was the baby, she was told to have a few more regular checkups due to her previous miscarriage but other than that she was fine 

She couldn’t avoid the Carters any longer and since they were moving even close to her in a few weeks time. Whitney walked over to the Queen Vic. As she entered Linda and Mick were behind the bar talking to Patrick. 

“Linda” Whitney said startling all three, Linda looked up “What” she sighed 

“Can i umm... can i speak to you in private” Whitney began to shake 

Linda noticed and walked over to her “Whit are you okay?” She looked at Mick who somehow prompted Linda to take Whitney upstairs, They went into the living room and sat down 

“So... you want to see me, what about?” Linda folded her arms

“Please don’t hate me.. but i umm i slept with Lee” Whitney says, avoiding eye contact “and i’m pregnant”. 

Linda is shocked and stutters. “umm well, does he know” 

Whitney looks up and shakes her head “no... he doesn’t i don’t know how to tell him” 

Linda is silent for a bit before speaking again. “I can if you want... that is my grandchild in there after all.. look whit, i know we haven’t exactly been on good terms, but i am always here” she gives a weak smile “if you wanna tell lee together then we can” 

Whitney nods slighty as Linda gets out her phone, she scrolls down to Lee’s contact and clicks on it before giving it too Whitney.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney waited anxiously as the phone dial rang, what was only a few seconds, felt like years. 

••••  
“Mum?” A confused Lee spoke from the other side of the line 

“Mum...mum are you okay?” He questioned quite clearly panicked. “Umm Lee it’s”.... “Whitney?” Lee said interrupting her, “Is my Mum okay?” Whitney could hear some rustling, she figured out Lee was probably going to make his way over. “she’s fine... it’s umm me... us... i.. i... i’m having your baby” Whitney quickly hangs up and hands the phone back to Linda. 

“Whit” Linda says getting closer to her and rubbing her back, just then, Lee rang Linda back, she took the call this time and left the room 

•••••  
“Mum, what’s going on?” Lee said in panic 

“She’s having your baby Lee... you slept together didn’t you” Linda rolls her eyes “How can you be so stupid, her lee, she ruined your life” 

“Look what happened then was in the past, we just got drunk and then one thing led to another, look i still love her” Lee blurted out. 

Linda scoffed “Why Lee... Sophie was perfect for you, you should’ve had a baby with her, not that cheap lousy slut... you do know how many boyfriends she’s had since you left, two of whom she was engaged too & one who ditched her at the wedding” 

“Why do you have to be so horrible? Yes she had a thing for Dad, but that’s over now... i wasn’t giving her enough attention, she’s had a crap life Mum... she just wants to be happy” Lee said shouting slighty 

“Look that baby ain’t a Carter Lee, i’m sure... it’s that Leo’s she’s just too embarrassed to say” Linda smirked 

“You think so?” Lee sounded slightly heartbroken.

“Yes... i’m sure of it... look i um ive got to go now” Linda says hanging up 

Linda turns around and jumps when she sees Shirley at the doorway. 

“Can you explain why Whitney has just run down the stairs in tears” Shirley enters the kitchen and shuts the door behind her. 

“Why do you care... don’t you hate her” Linda looks up and down at Shirley 

“Dislike... hate is a strong word L” Shirley gets closer to Linda 

“You see, that day when they went to the party, it was the happiest i had seen Whitney in months... Lee too, come on Linda, you’ve seen the way he’s been around Sophie, the spoilt brat. She didn’t love Lee, but Whitney loved Lee and he loved her” 

Linda looked away trying to push shirley away too “Those two never ended their relationship properly, it was obvious something was still there, and you are just gonna have to accept it... if this is Lee’s baby, that’s your grandchild.. your first ever one.. do you really want no contact... for whitney and lee to say stuff about you to their child.. for them to grow up without you” 

Linda took Shirleys words to heart, she headed over to Sonia’s. Dotty answers the door and begins to shut it when realising Linda is on the other side. “Dotty it’s fine, i’ll deal with it” Whitney appears from the other side as Dotty looks at Linda before walking away. 

•••••••

The pair sit in the front room, everything is awkward at first 

“I’m sorry” Linda breaks the silence. “I’m being a bitch for hating on you” 

“Linda i deserved it back then” Whitney looked at her

Linda sighed “I should’ve let you move to Wakefield, you would’ve had your own fame by now” 

Whitney shook her head, “our relationship wasn’t working we had to split up” 

“But it wasn’t over was it?” Linda said softly 

“I saw how happy you were when you two made up over new years, it felt like the good old days” 

Whitney shook her head “I still love him but he’s moved on, he has a new life in dover, i mean he can still see the baby” 

“He still loves you” Linda muttered 

“what do you mean” Whitney looks up in shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will make zero sense ish but i’m planning on doing a time jump to match up with it’s modern time etc so this is pretty much a filler

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed it


End file.
